


Took You Long Enough

by ABisexualMexual



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABisexualMexual/pseuds/ABisexualMexual
Summary: You see, I hate Toby. He never leaves me alone. And I mean NEVER. but right now, when he's helpless and sad? He might as well be my child.





	1. Sad Toby

(Masky)  
Well, great. Just great. Slender had told me to kill someone, which wasn't bad. I was used to it. But he had to make Toby come along, didn't he? I know better than to argue with Slendy, but holy hell does he make stupid decisions.

Me and Toby walked silently through the woods, well at least, I walked silently.

"H-Hey Masky! H-Hey M-Masky! M-Masky!" He stuttered over and over, poking at me.

I just have to ignore him. Just keep walking and keep your eyes forward.

"M-Masky! H-Hey!"

Ignore..

"M-Masky!"

Him..

"H-Hey! S-Stop i-ignoring me!"

"What you ticcing fuck?! What do you want?!" I snapped. I didn't want to snap at him, I was trying to do that less and less. But of course, he pushed me.

"I-I was j-just a-asking if y-you were e-excited f-for the m-mission, b-but I guess n-not.." He said quietly, hurt. I sighed

"Hey, let's just get on with the mission, okay?" I asked, my mind wandering. 

We arrived at the house our victim was staying in. It was a nice house, with white window panes. I quickly realized whose house it was. It was Toby's old house.

Some new person had moved in, but it still has the same feelings. I heard a small sniff and looked next to me. Tears trickled down Toby's cheeks, and he tried to wipe them away when he saw me looking at him. 

"W-Well are w-we j-just g-going to st-stand h-here?" He asked, a little too loudly. The person looked out of his window into the dark. Toby and I immediately ducked out of sight.

"Okay toby, you sneak through the right window, I'll sneak through the back." I muttered, ready to run around the house.

"C-can we n-not k-kill this o-one?" Toby asked quietly, startling me. He had never backed out of a mission.

"Why? You love any excuse to use your hatchets." I whispered. He smiled sadly, and I sighed.

"It's j-just that.. I still r-r-remember the l-look my mom g-g-gave me w-when she s-saw me k-k-kill m-my d-dad and-" he stopped, his stuttering getting worse. 

I looked over at Toby with concern. I had seen him cry. Hell, I've even seen him have a panic attack because his voices told him he was a ticcing mess and no one wanted him. But this was a different cry. I smiled and scooted closer to him. Then the unthinkable happened.

I hugged him.

You see, I hate Toby. He never leaves me alone. And I mean NEVER. but right now, when he's helpless and sad? He might as well be my child.

I traced my fingers through his soft hair, whispering softly. He gradually stopped crying. Even when his sobs subsided into sniffles, I still held him.

I could get used to this.


	2. Fuck off, Jeff.

~I traced my fingers through his soft hair, whispering softly. He gradually stopped crying. Even when his sobs subsided into sniffles, I still held him.

I could get used to this.~

After a while of cuddling, eventually we got up and started to head back to the mansion, Toby still half asleep. I smiled and knocked on the door, to be greeted by Jeff. 

"Oooh~ what's this? Masky and Toby?~ I never would have thought!" He cooed teasingly. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. 

"Shut the fuck up before I tell BEN what i found in your room the other day." I spat, pushing past and walking inside. That shut him up real quick. The entire time, Toby stayed quiet.

I greeted the others and walked upstairs with Toby, walking into his room. I placed him gently on his bed, smiling. He looked so peaceful. He was falling back asleep, so I walked out of the room.

I went downstairs and my vision immediately went glitchy. BEN. 

"You had something to tell me?" He asked, my vision going back to normal.

"Yeah, but I only used it as a threat against jeff-"

"Oh! That's right! Hows Toby? Jeff told me you walked in with him and he looked really tired." BEN smirked evilly. 

"Oh? Jeff told you? Well, I guess I'll tell you the dirt. I found one of your hats in Jeff's room when I went to go clean his bedsheets. So- until you wash all your hats, don't wear them." 

BEN's cheeks went red fast, and he immediately ran to go yell at Jeff. I chuckled and walked upstairs, tired. I entered my room and flopped down on my covers. Today was an eventful day.

Oh, and if you're wondering if we got in any trouble with Slendy, we talked to him before returning to the mansion. No need to panic.

(Toby OwO)

I awoke to soft light filtering through my cracked window. I shivered slightly, squirming under the covers. I noticed a glass of water and a note on my bedside table. I picked up the glass and took a sip, then read the note.

'Hey Toby, come downstairs. There's a surprise waiting.'

//no not that kind of surprise yet you kinky hekkers//

Toby smiled. He'd notice that handwriting anywhere. Masky. He yawned, stretched, and combed his messy hair, trying to calm it. He failed.

Toby shrugged and walked downstairs cheerfully, not remembering anything from the night before. Well, not until he saw Jeff teasing Masky about 'how tired Toby was last night with you.' All the memories came flooding back, and all he could think was-

"Oh, no-"


	3. Fuck off, Jeff: The Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Its Mexual, back at it again with the creepypasta! I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I really got into homestuck and kinda abandoned creepypasta, but now I'm back and better than ever!

Toby stopped dead in his tracks, face flushed. He tried to walk back up the stairs without being noticed, but to no avail. A pale-skinned Jeff looked up and grinned cheekily at Toby. 

"Hey, Tobers! Why don't you pull up a chair, maybe next to Masky.." Jeff said with a restricted laugh, rushing to grab the waffles out of the toaster before they were burnt. Toby sighed in defeat, his worn converse barely making any noise as he stepped over to a stool, you guessed it, next to Tim. The feminine mask Tim wore hid the small flush in his cheeks as he spoke.

"So, Toby, did you sleep well?" Tim asked, turning his head towards Toby. "You were pretty tired last night." He added, his leather gloved hands fiddling with a pen that had been on the counter. A small snort sounded from near the toaster, and Tim shot Jeff a non-visible look as he returned with the three plates filled with waffles. The other residents of the mansion were off doing their own thing, so only three plates were needed for the three boys, obviously.

Jeff handed Toby his plate, and the small male took it quickly, nodding with a small "Th-thank you." He drowned his waffles in syrup, glancing through his goggles at Tim. "Y-yeah, I s-s-slept w-well. B-better than I h-have f-for a while, a-actually-" He chirped, pulling off his mouthguard and slicing into his waffles. Tim smiled, his eyes wandering to Toby's lips. They were chapped all to hell, but they looked so, so kissable. 'Wait, what? No Tim, that's not a thing to think about!' He scolded himself quietly.

Toby brought the fork to his mouth, biting off its contents. Tim continued to stare, despite his better judgement. Jeff was watching Tim, snickering at the sudden interest in Toby's mouth. Tim watched, his blush darkening a bit behind his mask as Toby turned to him and looked him on the eyes of his mask, licking a bit of syrup off of his bottom lip. Tim deemed this as too much and stood up so quickly he knocked over the stool he had been sitting on. 

Tim mumbled something about "Fresh air" before righting the stool and rushing out the large front doors of the mansion. Toby sat in confusion as Jeff laughed his ass off, his dark hair falling in curtains around his face, his laugh amplified by the large, carved smile in his cheeks. Toby shrugged and quickly finished the rest of his waffles, setting the plate in the sink and thanking Jeff again as he rushed out the doors as well. Jeff could barely let out a wheezing "Your welcome" before his laughter caught up with him again.


End file.
